A heart as black as ebony
by Reginasblackapple
Summary: Everything is about to change in Storybrooke, magic is back and true love will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

A month after they rescued Emma and Mary Margaret thigns in Storybrooke were starting to break. Regina was locked at her house not because she was afraid, she was never afraid but people was. She had her magic back and, even she promised not to use it again to Henry people didnt trust her, in fact most of them wanted her head and they would have it if it wasnt cause Henry was trying to keep her alive.

She hadnt seen her son since two weeks ago, neither Emma or Mary Margaret. The world outside her mansión was a msitery for her. She didnt now what was going on in storybrooke but everything seemed strangely tense since the _saviour and her mommy_ came back.

She missed Henry so much but he had forgotten her, he had the family he always wanted, the mum he always desired to have, the happiness she tried to give him.

She felt her legs falling and she reached for the chair next to her. Maybe it was the alcohol,the pain of being pulled away from her son or the weight of her new powers on her, but she was feeling weak and alone, more than never before and sitting there, listening to the rain she realized that, again, all she loved was stolen from her.

She felt a tear falling from her dark eyes, but she dried it. This wasnt the moment to be weak, this was the momento to be stronger than ever. To show storybrooke that Regina Mills wasnt afraid, that she wont hide anymore. She was The Queen and the mayor and no one would stop her, not even Emma Swan….

"Emma" she whispered, feeling a strange preassure in her chest.

She havent heard about her since she saved her from being sucked by the hat. She risked herself to save her but Why? She was throwing herself to an uncertain place that probably she would never left.

Regina closed her eyes to clear her mind. She would never have done the same for Emma, for sure, that sheriff was just trying to seem brave and golden hearted infront of Henry to take him away from her.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself infront of the mirror. Her eyes were red and tired, her skin so pale and she looked so much thinner than before. She had a big work to do if she wanted to look decently in her return.

She looked for her passion red lipstick. She outlined her perfect lips and she smiled to the mirror. The old Regina was coming back, stronger than never.

Emma was on her bed. It was early in the morning but she wasnt able to sleep again, in fact she hadnt slept too much since she came from The Enchanted forest. The past she always wanted was given to her too late, but she was starting to asume that she had a family.

A few months ago she was a lonely girl with no one caring about her and no one she had to care about. Now she had a son that loved her and a mother and a father that would give their lifes for her. Everything seemed so perfect but something was left. She started feeling like that when she crossed the portal to The Enchanting Forest. She thought at first that she was afraid of not seeing Henry again, but the feeling didnt leave her when she came back. Somethign was missing inside of her, something that she lost when she crossed the hat and she wanted to get back.

'Mom! Mom!' Henry screamed from the other side of the corridor.

She woke up and walked heavily to the corridor where Henry was waiting for her. He was always so bright and happy in the mornings, soemthing that obviously didnt inherited from her.

'What happens kid?' she said closing the eyes because of the sunlight.

' I was in the castle reading the book and suddenly something happened!' he was so nervous, he couldnt barely breathe.

'Kid keep calm, what happened out there?'

'Something, in the wáter, it opened or something… and suddenly a purple fume appeared and i think it was a woman but im not sure. Emma we have to investigate! ' he screamed holding her hand readyt to start running.

'Ok Henry let's do something. Ill go to the beach and see what happened. You have to stay here and… try to find a explanation in the book'

'But mom… I wanna…'

'I know you want to come with me. But it can be dangerous Henry and im not going to put you in danger, also, imagine if Regina decides to come back, i need someone to protect the town'

_Regina_… her name was like a shot. She hated her so much, her feelings were so strong she couldnt deal with them anymore, she couldnt even understand them. At least she hoped that she would thank her for saving her life. But nothing, she was stuck in her mansion and she havent showed up in weeks. Sure she was worried for Henry but she was trying to give him space. How she could be so kind sometimes and so evil at the same time? And why, every time she crossed close to her house, she stayed there for a few minutes knowing that Regina was looking at her from her window, feeling her eyes on hers?

She went out the house and walked to the beach, she tried to avoid Regina's mansion. She needed to focus and her Little trips to the mayor's street always left her her a bit dizzy.

When she arrived to the beach the air was more heavy than before. A few purple sparkles were still flying slowly in the air, moving at the same rithym as the air that came from the waves in the wild water.

Suddenly she saw a figure she saw before. She didnt have to see her face to know who she was. In fact that posture, that way of walking so fancy and elegant was one in a million, something that she only saw before in the gradecul walking of Regina Mills. But this time, the mayor wasnt the figure walking down there.

'Dont move' the blonde said with one hand in her gun.

'Hello miss Charming'

'Thats not my name. My name is Emma Swan you know it, Cora'

'Sorry, im my world you are Snow's and Charming's daughter. But im not here to fight with you Miss Swan'

'How did you get here?'

'Thats not what matters now Miss Swan… ' that way of calling her reminded Emma to much to Regina ' Im here because things didnt start well for us. I think you got a wrong idea about me'

'You killed Lancelot and Daniel… i think my idea of you is pretty consistent with the reality'

'I didnt kill Daniel!' she screamed, loosing for a second her composture ' Regina lied, that's what she does best. Daniel left her and she killed him, as she kills everybody that is useless for her. Thats her curse Emma, she cant love'

'She loves Henry'

'No she doesnt, she thinks she does but shes unable to love. Thats why im here, i want to protect my grandson, your son'

'She would never hurt Henry, maybe everybody else but not him… I… know her'

' You dont know anything about her!' she said laughing ' no one does but me, im her mother, no one knows her as well as i do and trust me, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but eventually, she will kill your son'

'I dont trust any Word that you say'

'You should if you care about Henry at all'

Emma stared at the old woman in silence. She wasnt sure if she could trust her, all the Mills were really good liars. She was sure that Regina would never hurt Henry, but maybe that woman was their only way to break the curse, she knew how to cross the worlds and maybe the Price to send all the village back home was Regina… but this woman didnt mind to kill, she did before… but she would never hurt her daughter, maybe she'd just controle her a Little , bring her back to her life.

'What do you want?' asked Emma.

'Ill tell you soon, but for now dont say Regina im here, it'd make everything more complicated'

'Ill think about it'

'What do you need to think when it comes to your son's safety?'

Emma stared at the woman's dark eyes before walking back to Storybrooke. She wasnt going to tell Henry but before going back home, she had to stop somewhere else.

The White mansion seemed bigger when she softly knocked the door.

Regina opened the door. She really wasnt expecting the blonde girl's visit.

'Miss Swan… is Henry ok?'

'Yes Mayor' she said showing a tiny smile on her face.

'So what is the reason of your unexpected visit?'

'You havent showed up in weeks i was checking…'

'If i was ok?' she asnwered without being able to hide a curve in her red lips.

'No, no… just if you were you know, planning something'

'I dont know if Henry told you or not' she said making the space between them barely apreciable 'But i left magic to get him back'

'Can i come in? We need to talk'

'Of course sheriff Swan, you are welcome' Emma could feel the sarcasm in her voice.

There she was. Emma swan again in her house, standing in the hall looking at everything around her.

'So Miss Swan… what do you wanna talk about?'

'I think you shoudl tahnk me for saving your life twice'

'I didnt ask you for that' she said sowhing a superior smile 'But I think that yes…. Thank you Sheriff'

Suddenly Regina found herself looking at Emma's eyes. She could see those green eyes under some tufts of her curly blonde hair. And suddenly she felt safe, she didnt feel as alone as she felt since the sheriff came back. And emma was looking at her too, hiding herself after shy looks.

'See Regina?' she smiled with that hypnotic smile ' it wasnt tha thard'

The mayor smiled softly, what was she doing? This woman was trying to pull her away from her son. Her face turned unexpressive again.

'Something else Miss Swan?' all she wanted was the blonde to leave her house.

Emma took a deep breath

'Do you love Henry? ' her own strenght saying those words suprised the Sheriff.

'Excuse me?' the mayor broke the distance between them again, staring directly at the Emma's eyes.

'You really love Henry?'

'How can you ask me that?! I love him, he is my son. I'd give my life for him!'

'So how could you lie him? How could you make him think he was crazy?'

'I was trying to protect him!'

'No Regina. You were protecting yourself' she said feeling her nose touching softly the Mayor's nose.

'You dont understand anything Miss Swan'

Something was going on inside of Regina. Emma could feel it. She wasnt just upset because of her question, she was hurted. She could see the pain inside those dark and hypnotic eyes. For a seocnd she could feel her pain.

'No one knows anything about me Emma' a tear started to fall from he reyes ' You all judge me, you all hate me wihtout knowing whats behind my life. You have read that book and tell me whats missing on it? There's a incomplete story… MINE… you all know the story of the _Little and sweet girl_ Snow, the _brave_ prince Charming. They all have a past that justifies all their actions. And what about me?! Nothing. No one cares about my story. My life wasnt a fairy tale Emma. You all think im unable to love, but you know what Miss Swan? You cant love when everything inside of you is broken.

Regina's eyes were red and Emma coulodnt barely breathe. She couldnt say a Word to the brunette and she was there, waiting for something.

Then Regina's devasted expression turned into a look of contempt to Emma. The Mayor turned fast but, before she could start to walk, Emma holded softly her hand, interwining her fingers with the trembling ones of the Queen.


	2. 2 The darkest curse ever

'Wait… ' theblonde said softly, without stop holding Regina's fingers.

Regina turned again to look the blonde directly in the eyes, and she could read the same pain in he reyes, the same loneliness and pain she had in hers. And there she was, standing in silence feeling the cold touch of Emma's hand holding tight.

'What do you want Miss Swan? ' the rage and the sadness that were taking over the Mayor's life lately showed up in those simple words.

'I wanna help you… i wanna know whats behind your actions'

'For what Miss Swan? To have something to make me look worse infront of my son? Stop pretending as you care a hell about me Emma, i know what you want'

'Why are you so damn stubborn Regina?! Why cant you understand that someone can…'

'Can what Miss Swan?'

'Care about you, love you i dont know'

' Because you dont remember Sheriff? I am the Evil Queen' Regina tried to hide an imminent sob under a sarcastic laugh ' Who is gonna love someone like me?'

'You know Regina? Its true, you are unable to love, because you are a coward, and a liar and you wouldnt see love even if you had it standing infront of you right now'

' How you dare Miss Swan? You have no idea i could see love once, but someone took it away from me. But im sure that you already know that story'

'I know the truth Regina, i know you killed Daniel when he left you, i know you get rid of everything that is useless for you.'

'I didnt kill Daniel! ' she screamed at the same time a tear of desperation started running her cheek ' he was my happiness… i'd never hurt him as i'd never hurt Henry'

'But your mum told me when i was in the enchanting forest that you killed him'

'You saw my mother? Is she alive? ' Emma could read the fear in the Mayor's eyes.

'Maybe…'

'Yes or no Emma?!' she screamed grabbing fast Emma's arm pressing it hard.

'Yes. But she's there, she didnt… cross the portal'

Regina reached for one of the black chairs, feeling her legs stop responding and a deep pressure in her chest. She couldnt barely breathe, like if there wasnt enough air in that room. Suddenly Emma knelt touching softly Regina's leg.

'Please Regina' she said puting a hand on the Mayor's chin turning her face to look at Emma directly in the eyes ' I really want to help you, but i need to know more, i need to know who you really are'

She took a deep breathe, feeling Emma's hand touching her, comforting her as never someone did before just by looking at her dark Brown eyes.

'I loved Daniel, I still loving him and i will never stop because that's what true love is. But he wasnt part of what my mother planned for me. She wanted me to be something big, a queen. She made a lot of sacrifices during her life to get what she wanted, power. She made Snow's horse go crazy because she knew i was going to save her. Then she forced me to marry a King that never loved me cause the shadow of her first wife never left him, his heart never belonged to me. And then when Daniel and i wanted to run away and get married she…'

'She what Regina?' Emma said holding her hand between hers.

'She teared up his heart and i saw it Emma' he reyes were wet and red ' i saw him die infront of me, I could feel his sould leaving his body. That turned me into the person i hated the most in my life, it turned me into my mother…'

'Im sorry Regina. But why did you lie to Henry?'

'I was trying to be a good mother. I promise i tried but suddenly i saw i was turning into her and when Henry told me he didnt want to be like me i saw myself the day i sent my mother throw that mirror. She hurted me all my life, she made of my life the darkest curse ever, and i feel like i did the same to Henry…'

'No Regina' Emma said, drying the tears from Regina's cheek ' You looked after Henry all your life and i know he loves you, but he's hurted now. You made mistakes Regina and so did I. We are not different. We both have always been alone like…'

'If something was missing…'

'Exactly'

They both showed a tiny smile in their faces. And then suddenly Regina felt the same as the same time that Daniel looked at her in the eyes. She felt safe, she felt like if, even the world around her was breaking down, she had a place that would help her to be stronger. Once that place was Daniel's arms and now she was feeling the same looking at Emma's green eyes staring at her.

Slowly, Regina put her hand in Emma's face, curling her fingers throw her blonde curls touching softly the skin of her neck, cutting all the distance between them feeling Emma's breath crossing with hers.

And then, as if it was the most normal thing between them. She pressed her red lips against Emma's feeling the pressure in her chest disappearing at the same time she felt her skin answering under Emma's fingers running dow her shirt.

The kiss that started softly started to turn violent and passionate. Feeling the desperation of having each other every time Regina bit her lip.

She kissed Emma as if this was the alst kiss she was going to give in her life. She wanted to taste the blonde, make her hers. She wanted to touch every single part of Emma's body and she wanted to feel Emma's touch in her skin. She wanted Emma as she never wanted someone before.


End file.
